


My Love

by princessmiakitten



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, M/M, college students, i love club settings okay, surprise for tumblr user sou-makos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmiakitten/pseuds/princessmiakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinks he's had about one too many shots of vodka because he knows there's no possible way that someone can possess that shade of teal as an eye color. He knows that there's no possible way that someone can look that good in just a simple black v-neck shirt.</p><p>He knows that this person cannot possibly be real.</p><p>But he is. He is and he's coming towards Makoto with lightening sparking in his teal eyes and Makoto knows he's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

Makoto thinks he's had about one too many shots of vodka because he _knows_ there's no possible way that someone can possess that shade of teal as an eye color. He _knows_ that there's no possible way that someone can look that good in just a simple black v-neck shirt.

 

He _knows_ that this person cannot possibly be real.

 

But he is. He is and he's coming towards Makoto with lightening sparking in his teal eyes and Makoto _knows_ he's in trouble.

 

Makoto pinches himself for good measure, just to make sure he isn't dreaming.

 

He hisses and that's when he hears a sinful chuckle right next to his ear.

 

Now, Makoto would love to say that he was totally cool. That he managed to look suave and look the stranger in the eyes and smirk.

 

But Makoto's parents always told him lying was bad.

 

He's anything but cool and suave with the way he squeaks in surprise, which he's sure can be heard over the heavy bass pulsating through the club, emerald eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked up and was met with the sparking teal that caused a warm fire to kindle in the pit of his stomach.

 

Makoto would love to say that it was the alcohol, but he knew it probably wasn't.

 

It takes a few moments of an awkward silence between the two and staring to realize that the stranger was smiling and Makoto would be damned if that wasn't the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It causes one of his own to tug at his lips, cheeks tinted pink since he was so goddamn awkward.

 

"It's really a shame that a beauty such as yourself is alone. Or, not such a shame for me, I suppose."

 

The stranger takes the empty stool next to Makoto as the words register through his slightly tipsy brain.

 

Alone?

 

He was certain that Nagisa was just there, so he takes a quick look around to see the blond on the dance floor, shamelessly grinding against some lanky guy with blue hair.

 

Basically the same thing as being alone.

 

Sometimes he wonders why he takes Nagisa up on his offers to go out to clubs when he could be at home with a nice book.

 

It takes one look at the man next to him, who's still waiting for Makoto to speak, that he realizes that this is the only reason he's ever felt the need to thank his blond devil of a friend.

 

"I mean..." He starts, bottom lip taken between his teeth. He doesn't pretend to not hear the sharp intake of breath from the stranger. "I'm with a friend, but he seems to have abandoned me, as per usual." Makoto takes a chance and looks into the stranger's dangerous eyes, a shiver going up his spine when he notices the predatory shift in them.

 

A deer in the headlights, indeed.

 

Makoto can't seem to look away because he's trapped-- trapped in a storm without even a warning, but he's not even sure if he wants to get out of it.

 

It's not even his call to make, since the stranger decides to turn to order drinks for them, effectively leaving Makoto slightly out of breath.

 

Now that he's free from the stranger's eyes, Makoto takes his time really looking at the person next to him. He takes his time tracing the contour of his profile, the tan planes of his face hard and angular. He takes his time watching the colorful strobe lights reflect in what appears to be raven hair from what he can tell from the dim bar lighting.

 

This person was absolutely exquisite.

 

"But he managed to get you out here to relieve your stress, I suppose? I mean, Satomei-sensei's midterm was actually hell today." The stranger is so nonchalant about it that Makoto doesn't think twice before agreeing wholeheartedly, the memory of the exam causing him to take a shot as soon as it's placed in front of him.

 

But then he stops and thinks.

 

And he realizes.

 

He thinks his neck might actually snap off with how fast he turns his head to stare at this attractive man that seemed a bit stalkerish at that moment in time.

 

"How did y— But wha— Huh?" Smooth, Makoto. Real smooth.

 

The stranger just seems to laugh it off as if were a comedy and not something slightly creepy because how did this guy know about his midterm today? He’s calm and cool as he sips on the whiskey in his hands.

 

“Anatomy and physiology with Professor Satomei-sensei from 9:15 to noon. You sit all the way in the front and still have to wear glasses. I find it cute, actually. You’re cute, Tachibana Makoto.”

 

This was downright insane.

 

Even in his slightly hazed state, Makoto had warning bells in his head because he’s sure he’s never seen this man in his life. He would’ve remembered such a gorgeous specimen.

 

And there’s that stupid laugh again, causing every nerve in Makoto’s body to ignite with that warm flame. Makoto was so tempted to get lost in it, was so tempted to state that he would do anything to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

 

Temptation was a bitch.

 

Makoto opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out are jumbled up words, syllables. Nothing coherent. Nothing intelligible.

 

And so he waits for the beautiful stranger to speak again, because he wants an explanation but he doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants.

“I sit in the back of the class. Best place to sleep without getting caught.” There’s a glint of mischief in his teal eyes, and Makoto is about one shot away from jumping his bones. “Yamazaki Sousuke, at your service.”

 

And everything finally clicks into place. He’s heard the name called every day for attendance, the name not far after his own. Makoto wants to kick himself for not getting to know his classmates sooner because then it would mean he would’ve met this sexy man way earlier than this.

 

“I guess I don’t need to tell you my name, Yamazaki Sousuke.” The name rolls off his tongue as a purr and he totally didn’t intend to do that, but he would do it all over again if it meant watching those eyes darken with lust.

 

It’s not even a moment before Yamazaki Sousuke’s warm, calloused hand is on Makoto’s softer one, the touch seeming to create electricity.

 

Makoto watched too many dramas.

 

“I love this song.” Yamazaki Sousuke declares as he tugs an all too willing Makoto to the dance floor. Makoto doesn’t even bother protesting with the excuse that he cannot dance and that he has two left feet. His brain is too under the influence and he can’t think.

 

He can’t think when Yamazaki Sousuke is touching him, running his hands all over his body, his chest pressed up hard against his back. He can’t think when Yamazaki Sousuke’s hot breath caresses the nape of his neck, his lips coarse against the sensitive skin.

 

Makoto’s heart pounds along with the bass, his moans falling to deaf ears as Yamazaki Sousuke’s touches leave a trail of fire where they caress his chest, down to his hips.

 

His head is swimming with Yamazaki Sousuke.

 

He’s caught in a storm.

 

He doesn’t want to get out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is no anal i am sorry  
> feel free to give me feedback @ princessmiakitten.tumblr.com


End file.
